marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hogun
Hogun is the ally and friend of Thor and a member of the Warriors Three. Biography ''Thor'' Hogun is one of a trio of Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when jotuns infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew them back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. Personality and Character traits Hogun is a serious and very silent warrior, who never speaks (and rarely smiles), but is always listened to, the rare times he does, because of his recognised wiseness. He's a loyal friend and a precious ally on the battlefield, always ready to cover his teammates during a fight, as he demonstrated saving Sif's life during the battle with the Frost Giants, despite him being attacked too. He possesses the same superhuman physical attributes: strength, endurance, speed and reflexes. He's also a very skilled fighter, who mostly uses a morgenstern (an iron spiked mace), but is also able in throwing knives. Relationships *Fandral - Friend and teammate *Volstagg - Friend and teammate *Sif - Friend *Thor - Friend *Loki - Former friend, enemy *Odin - King *Laufey - Enemy *Frost Giants - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Hogun's appearance was modeled on the one of the actors, Charles Bronson. *Hogun is a member of the Warriors Three. *In the film a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent calls him Jackie Chan because he looks Asian. *In the comics, Hogun was not an Asgardian, but because he spent so much time with them he was treated as one. In the movie this was not mentioned, so his Asgardian status is unknown. External links * Category:Thor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Males Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Warriors Three